


Lady Lights A Cigarette

by etoilecourageuse



Series: Lady Sing The Blues So Well [1]
Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, No Dialogue, Post-War, Soul Bond, Trauma, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23033734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etoilecourageuse/pseuds/etoilecourageuse
Summary: It was Mac’s very own way of coping to laugh off personal tragedies.
Relationships: Phryne Fisher & Elizabeth MacMillan
Series: Lady Sing The Blues So Well [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658479
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27
Collections: Purimgifts 2020





	Lady Lights A Cigarette

**Author's Note:**

  * For [podfic_lover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/gifts).



> Happy Day One of Purim, dear podfic_lover! I really hope that you like what I came up with - Phryne and Mac have always been my favourites, and I simply adore exploring them together... They just have such beautiful chemistry!

When it came down to it, there weren’t many people that Phryne Fisher could truly, genuinely, claim she trusted to one hundred percent. She had learned her lesson the hard way, all those years ago when she had been so young and so foolish, but certainly she would not forget about it; too deeply had she been hurt by those she had once considered her closest friends. 

No. No, Phryne no longer trusted in the way she once had, not even sweet, innocent Dot or Jack, even if they were two of those closest to her. Closest to… new Phryne Fisher. A Phryne Fisher she still had to get used to herself. In fact, beside herself, there was only one person at all whom she would fully open up to, stripping bare entirely, whom she would trust, a person she owed so much more than her life to… 

Mac had been there for her throughout her weakest moments, was, in truth, the only reason why Phryne had survived the war, even if out of sheer modesty she would constantly deny it. They didn’t talk much about the war, and perhaps it was for the best, as she, too, carried her share of dark memories within her, and neither of them wanted to look back at what seemed to be nothing but darkness for both of them. 

They would often confide in one another, Phryne more than Mac, whether it was in letters or spoken words, as often as possible. Mac was her rock. She had been for many years, through better times and worse, had many times before cleared her mind of foolish ideas and showed her the right path, brushing off her own despairs with her typical, crooked smiles and sip from her glass of port, sometimes a deep inhale from a cigarette, as she hummed quiet blues melodies, each hauntingly beautiful in its own way. As much as Phryne had cried within her arms, Mac had never shed a single tear. 

It was Mac’s very own way of coping to laugh off personal tragedies, in spite of her stern sobriety that Phryne lacked, and she had soon adapted to it. She was right… It did make life a lot more bearable. But out of all the things in the world to do so, Mac herself had always been the one true ray of light within the darkness. 

Their souls had connected from the first moment on, Without her, Phryne would be lost, there was no denying it, even if to admit it scared her at times. And perhaps without Phryne, Mac would be lost, too.

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 


End file.
